Get It Together
by Mo42
Summary: In this story Britt is gonna be a star athlete and Santana a serious, hard working doctor-to-be. Both from very different worlds but both work hard for their goals. Story is going to be written in both POV's. Rated M for later chapters. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Brittney woke up to the sound of her alarm at 5:30 am. She already regretted going to sleep so late last night. She knew that she had to be at her basketball practice at 6:00 am, so why can't she just go to sleep at a reasonable time. She had gone out to play bowling with her friends. It wasn't the most exciting thing for her to do but she ended up weirdly amazing at it and being the competitive person she is, she enjoyed winning a lot.

Now she had to be in the gym in 20 minutes. It was around 10 minutes walk since she lived on the campus. She got out of the bed and really didn't feel up for running this morning. So she did what always put her in a better mood. She turned on her Ipod and put it in the dock and turned it up. She went in the bathroom and started getting ready. By the time she was brushing her teeth, she already was bumping her head and trying to sing along while her mouth was full with children's toothbrush with ducks on it, no one needs to know. Getting out of the bathroom she was dancing along the music happily. Dancing always made things better. So she got dressed almost falling a couple of times, because it wasn't that easy to put your pants on while dancing, and packed her bag. She was on her way in few minutes.

Training wasn't too hard. For the most time after warming up they had been shooting, because their coach was not happy with their shooting in the last game which they lost. Coach said that their free-throws lost them the game. Brittany had made 7 of her 8 free throws which is alright. But Brittany was still upset about that, she hated loosing, it made her really sad. Anyways, after 2 hours she was out of the gym and was heading back to her room to get her books and notes to head to the classes.

* * *

Her day after the practice had not been very eventful. She had some lectures and got some more homework that she will have to find time for. School was really busy at that point. She had assignments in almost every subject this month and few smaller homework. Ugh, she hated writing. She wants to make movies and videos. That's cool and exciting. But writing essays was nowhere near her top favourite things to do. But she thought that she probably should start, if she wanted to get everything done in time. She knew how easy it was for her to get distracted. She was heading to the library in a bouncy step while rapping along music in a whispery voice, when she got jumped by few of her team mates.

"Hey, Britt! We're going out tonight!"

After getting her shit together from getting pretty scared she said "I'm actually on my way to the library, I have tons of work to do for next week. I really need to get started on couple of things"

"But it's Friday! We don't have a game tomorrow. Let's go out. You know you want to anyways, don't pretend you don't." they teased.

"I really shouldn't. If I go out, tomorrow will be ruined cause I never feel up to doing much after a night out and I won't get any work done again. I can't get in trouble with Professor Richard again!"

They wouldn't back down though "You'll get it done. You still have Sunday. A lot of us are going, it will be amazing, Britt!".

Her best friend from the team Charlie jumped in "Yeah, we're going for drinks and dancing, you _love_ dancing! Just please, no more ridiculous dance-offs this time."

Hmm, dancing does sound fun. And what does she mean by 'ridiculous' dance-offs, her old school moves are amazing "Ugh, I'm so gonna regret it tomorrow guys.."

Charlie jumped in a hug and shrieked in her ear "WOOO! Yessss! Go get ready we're meeting at mine around 9 pm for a couple of drinks before we go. Bye, Brittany!"

You say goodbye to your friends and sight, I guess there won't be any work getting done tonight. Oh well, going clubbing will be loads of fun though. And since they don't have any games this weekend, it could be a great opportunity to have some fun. Homework can wait.

* * *

She was almost ready, just checking on her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty damn good. She was wearing a simple tight navy blue strapless dress that ended on her mid tights and simple black pumps, letting her long and a bit curled hair fall freely. She was ready to go.

She arrived at Charlie's and they started drinking and gossiping, and stuff. They started talking about relationships and one of her teammates asked "Hey, Britt, what happened to that girl that was all over you after that one game last month?"

"Oh, yeah, no.. Not much. I mean, we went out a couple of times, but that's about it. It didn't really work out or whatever, I guess I wasn't really feeling it. She was nice though." You answer honestly.

She hadn't been in a serious relationship since the start of the freshman year. She had been in her longest relationship since the senior year in high school when she and her girlfriend ended things when they were a couple of months in the college. It just wasn't working out. She was quite sad but since the summer before college they had started to grow apart and she saw the break up coming actually. And since then she had just done casual dating or sometimes just hook ups would do, but not too much though. Every girl she had tried dating ended up feeling kind of wrong. Maybe wrong is not the right work, but it just didn't feel the spark or whatnot. But she wasn't that worried. She did well. If she wanted she could pick up a girl every time she went out, it wasn't that hard for her. So she kind of had decided to keep going with those casual no strings attached relationships, they seemed to be working out quite well for her at this point of life.

After they were done chatting and drinking they headed out to the club. As soon as Brittany entered the club, she was dragging her friends to the dance floor. She was quite tipsy and wanted nothing more than go to the dance floor and feel the music. She started dancing and got lost in the dance in just few seconds. After dancing for few songs with her friends, they decided to head to the bar for a drink. When they reached the bar Brittany was waiting to be served. The bartender got her attention and she ordered Gin & Tonic. Then there was a shot glass in front of her and all of them were downing their drinks. Strong alcohol burned her throat. She didn't really like drinking strong drinks straight but before she said anything Charlie was shoving another shot in her hand and she downed that one. It burned even worse than the first one so she almost emptied her gin and tonic.

Oops, that might had not been the best idea as she was buzzing pretty badly already and just had two shots. All of them ordered another drink in few minutes, might as well, she was pretty drunk already. When she got her drink from the bartender she gave him a nice smile and looked to her left.

And that's when she saw her. She lost her balance for a bit and came near to falling off her stool but managed to hold on to the bar. She looked at the girl again. She was still there, Brittany was sure that she was looking at the most beautiful girl she had seen in her life. Then the girl looked away from a conversation that seemed to be boring her and locked eyes with Brittany. Brittany's breath caught. She didn't know if she suddenly sobered up or felt even more drunk. Before the other girl could lower her eyes, Brittany was being pulled away from the bar by her friends, someone yelling something about the bathroom.

All of them went to the bathroom. She actually had to go too, so after getting done with that and when girls were done with touching up their makeup they left the bathroom. Brittany who was pretty drunk by that point, lead her friends towards the bar in hopes she could see the girl again. She really wanted to see her again.

_She was looking at me, wasn't she? Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was. I was staring though… Was that the reason she looked at me? Because there was that creepy wide eyed girl who was staring at her? I'm thinking too much about this, she just looked at me cause I was looking at her. That happens.. But sh-_

"Britt? Brittany! What do you want to drink? You wanted to come to the bar, what are you getting?" Charlie said.

Brittany thought that maybe she shouldn't drink anymore tonight, she was pretty drunk already. And she really wanted to see the girl again. But she was nowhere to be seen so she ordered another Gin & Tonic. Of course after downing another shot that one of her friends had bought. This was not gonna end well.

* * *

And she was right. The next morning she woke up in Charlie's room on an air bed. Not a comfy one for that matter. The first thing she felt was her stomach turning and twisting in a very bad way. She thought she was gonna be sick so she ran to the bathroom. False alarm. She felt miserable though. Her stomach was feeling like she could throw up any second and her head was pounding. Today, going out did not seem as good idea as it seemed yesterday. She felt like crap and her body was aching from sleeping on the air bed. She just wanted to get to her own bed and sleep for ever. So she gathered her things, wrote a note to Charlie and left.

She got to her dorms, got in the shower quickly, put some clean clothes on and fell in her bed and passed out almost immediately.

When she woke up it was around 12 pm and she was still feeling like crap. She was not as sick as before, but her head was killing her on every movement she made. Then she remembered. The girl from last night. She's quite surprised that she remembered that, considering how drunk she had gotten. But she doubted that anyone could forget that face. She was sitting quite far, on the other side of the bar. But she remembered her mocha coloured skin, her perfectly falling black hair and her dark eyes that had locked with hers just for couple of seconds that felt like minutes. Who was she? Will she ever see her again? Does she go to this school? She really wanted to see her again.

* * *

The next week was there way too quickly. Brittany was falling back with her homework again and was barely passing one class. She had some problems with that one before, the professor just didn't like her. At least that's what Brittany thinks. So she _really_ needed to finish everything on time for this class. It was early Tuesday's morning and she was writing the last paragraph for the essay that was due in today. She hated herself for going out on Friday. She had rushed her assignment in two days and still was writing last bits before the class. She was stressed and also was nervous about the next day's game. They were playing against Nebraska and last time they had lost by only 1 point. _ONE. _So school was stressing her out and basketball was not helping when she had a game next day. She was getting frustrated and pretty much just gave up on her essay. It's just gonna have to do.

After that class was over, she tried to squeeze in some homework between classes and then before practice. It wasn't good or anything but she just didn't care at that point. The only thing she had in her mind was tomorrow's game. She was the starting five shooting guard. A lot depended on her as she was one of the lead scorers in the team and she could not mess anything up. She needed to be at her best. She had to be. She stayed for another hour after the practice to do some more shooting and tried to calm herself. The team was great, everyone was in good shape, coach had been pushing them really hard. So it should be fine. It's gonna be fine. She just needs to get her shit together.

* * *

It was game day. She woke up after having a good night's sleep cause she had worn herself out last night after the practice. She still had most of the day to spend so she decided to get some breakfast and do some school work as she had been struggling. She did something she enjoys in school, she had finished editing a video for one of her classes and actually felt good about it. She loved making short movies and videos.

The game time was getting closer so Brittany ate some food and started getting ready. She picked her favourite lucky socks, so what that it seems silly? Athletes do a lot of weird stuff. When she had everything she needed, she headed out to the gym. She was one of the first ones from the team to arrive and was happy about that. She changed and started shooting around. Other teammates arrived not that long after and the other team was here also. They had been warming up for a bit when people started filling the bleachers. She was still a bit nervous but the team looked good and coach had a confident expression on her face, so it calmed Brittany's nerves a bit.

Just when the game was about to start in few minutes, she noticed someone walking in the door. It was her. The incredibly beautiful girl from the bar. Here. Now. When Brittany was about to play. Why… The nerves started going crazy again. She didn't need this now. It was great to see her again and realize that she most likely goes to this university too, but now Brittany felt under even bigger pressure.

_Snap out of this! _Brittany thought. _You need to focus on the game. That's what is important right now. You don't even know her. Your team is depending on you. You need to be at your best right now. You need to get yourself together!_

* * *

The game ended and Brittany's team won by 6 points. She was very happy with the team and pretty happy with herself. There might have been few mistakes she could have avoided, but she scored a lot of points and did really good on defense. She had scored 4 three point shots and some jump shots, it was a good day, her shooting was on her best. While the team was getting ready to leave the court and the crowd was emptying the bleachers, she searched for those dark eyes. And she found them. Looking right at her. The other girl kept her eyes locked on Brittany's and Brittany kept looking right in hers. She thought that even if she wanted, she probably couldn't look away anyways. After few seconds that seemed like eternity, someone who was with the other girl got her attention and she looked away, walking out of the gym. Brittany stood there for some time, taken aback a little. She needed to know her. She must know her. So she run out of the gym and searched for her. She was nowhere to be seen. Brittany slumped her shoulders and walked back in to get changed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A week had gone by since the last game and Brittany was still behind with her homework and assignments. She was so stressed because she had no idea how to get everything done on time now. And basketball was taking up so much of her time too. And then there was this mysterious girl she wanted to see again so much. But she just had no time right now to go anywhere in chance to meet her. All this stress was bringing her down, so much pressure. But she's been here for more than 2 years already, she can do it!

After another game won and an assignment poorly written Brittany was sitting in the library, trying to make notes from this one really boring book. If only she could get herself to concentrate a bit more, then all this wouldn't be so frustrating… She needs to get done with this book until tomorrow as there will be a test in tomorrow's class, but there's still so much to read.. _Ugh, this sucks SO bad._ Brittany thinks and picks her head up from the notes.

And of course there she is. Sitting in all her beauty. _Holy crap!_ She thinks, she's even more beautiful than she remembered. _I'm so cheezy… When did I get like this? _But she really is stunning. She thinks about going over and introducing herself but she's feeling really nervous. But she never really gets nervous around girls, she thinks she's pretty good with flirting and all that stuff. Why is she feeling like she's gonna throw up if she has to talk to her right now?

But the girl doesn't look like she wants to be bothered anyways. She has like 10 books around her, and it looks like she's reading from 3 at the same time, making notes and doing something on her laptop. That's a multi-tasking skill Brittney would like to have. It looks like her hair is sticking out of the bun from studying too hard, it looks really cute though. She's wearing a hoody with school's logo on it and glasses. _Do I have thing for glasses all of the sudden?!..._

_She looks so smart and so hot, ugh.. What do I even say? _Brittany thinks to herself, but she really wants to know her, but she's still scared of talking to her. So she just gathers her things and leaves. The latina looked like she didn't want to be bothered anyway, so Brittany just decided to leave it at that and introduce herself some other time. She goes to this university, that's for sure now. And Brittany thinks that she's seen her out too, so it shouldn't be a problem to meet her again sometime soon. She's gonna talk to her then for sure! Yup, next time…

But she doesn't. So two weeks go by and Brittany has another basketball game. But she's feeling really tired. She hasn't been sleeping as much as she should and she's been drinking too much caffeine. She doesn't feel ready for the game at all. She knows that the coach and her team are depending on her, but what if she can't meet their expectations. It makes her so sad that she lets other people down. But she has to play nevertheless. The game starts as it's supposed to, no difference how she feels about playing tonight.

The first quarter is as bad as she expected it to be. She can't get her shots in and her defense is slow. She can't drag her feet. She picks up couple of stupid fouls and gets benched. She feels like crying. Coach just eyes her with a mad look and yells at her to pull herself together or get the hell out of her gym. So she's benched for the second quarter too. _This is shit! _She's so mad at herself for letting everyone down. They're down by 12 points when the second half starts. But coach puts her back on the court and gives Brittany a meaningful look. Right, she can't screw up that bad again this game.

But the second half seems to be going a bit better now. She's trying as hard as she can on defense and lays off the fouls. She has made some jump shots but still she's not doing as good as usually. It's only 3 minutes left in the game and they're down by 4 points, Brittany just made a third three point shot this game. She goes for a defensive rebound when in a split second she sees an elbow coming to her eye and then she feels the contact. Someone hits her in the eye with an elbow really hard and she loses balance and falls to the ground. Her head is pounding and her eye hurts a lot. It's hurting like hell but she still would want to play, but you know the annoying thing when you get hit in the eye, the other does not want to cooperate and pretends to be hurt too? Yeah, so she gets benched and sits there with an ice pack on her eye watching how their team loses by 3 points. Well, crap.

She gets out of the changing rooms with her best friend Charlie and they walk outside the gym. "Hey, Charlie! We're here! Come on!" they hear. So Brittany and her friend walk towards the people who called for them, head hanging low, eye swollen and pulsing painfully. When she picks up her head she stops in her tracks. It's her, like few feet from her. The stunning latina. She's with another girl who called for Charlie. Brittany recognises the other girl from Charlie's course. "That was a tough game" says the other girl. She waves at Brittany and introduces herself "Hey, we haven't really met, I'm Lea! And this is my friend Santana."

Brittany meets Santana's eyes and tries to reply "He… umm, hi! I'm Brit.. Brittany!" Santana smiles at her and gives her a little wave. She just can't believe she just stuttered like that.. _Nice first impression, Britt. Well done, really. _So she tries to smile at her to maybe save some dignity and not to make herself seem like a freak. Then she remembers that she looks like crap, with her eye all swollen and probably already turning weird color. "That looks painful" you hear the most amazing voice you've ever heard. You look up and see Santana (love knowing her name) looking at you. "It's alright.." you try to brush it off as you're not bothered, but it actually hurts like bitch!  
"Right.." Santana responds, clearly not believing you. _Does it look that bad already? _you think and while you're trying to come up with something to say (it seems a bit hard to speak around the brunette) the other girl Lea, says her goodbyes to Charlie, waves at you and they both start to leave, you receive a small smile from the latina and "Hope your eye feels better soon" with a little wave and they're off.  
"Bye!" you say a bit too late and you and Charlie start heading in the direction of the dorms.

"That was very smooth of you, you're such a charmer, Brit!" Charlie teases you.  
"Shut up, man… I'm just tired and shit". But she won't leave it alone, she knows you pretty damn well "Yeah, so it had nothing to do with that hot girl then? Hon, you were staring. Like, you didn't even blink all that time. That's creepy.."  
"I was not staring, and no. Well maybe.. Whatever, Charlie, I'm about to pass out while walking, I need to get some sleep." You say, not wanting to talk about Santana anymore right now. Not like there's much to talk about anyways.  
"You really do, get some good rest, you've been working too hard. Take a day off, relax. And ice that eye, we don't need it to mess up your already ugly face even more, right?"  
"Fuck you, I'll see you tomorrow?" you respond.  
"Probably, we could go shopping or something. Love you, night!" she says goodbye and you part your ways so you can get to your room.

When you get in your room, you drop your bad, kick off your shoes and fall in the bed and pass out pretty much as soon as your head hits the pillow.

* * *

The next time she sees Santana both of them are in the library, and the latina is sitting in the same spot as the other time Brittany saw her. And she looks pretty much the same too. Hair sicking out of the bun, glasses on her nose and books everywhere, if you look really closely you can see the steam coming out of her brain.

Brittany thinks this is the next time she sees her, and last time she said she's gonna talk to her, and now that she has kind of met her, it's not gonna be as werid. So she gets up, sits back down and then stands up again, yeah she's gonna do it! Maybe… She walks over to her table still unsure what to say.

"That looks pretty intense." Okay, it could have been worse. But Santana looks up, smiles when she sees you and responds "Yeah, I need to get on top with this one class, it's driving me mad, but it's all good. I kind of enjoy it only when it's not this stressful, but it's fine" she leans back from her books and looks at you.

"What do you study?" you ask, because you really want to know what Santana likes and what she does and what does her laugh sound like and what does she smell like.. wait what? _You really need to calm down…  
_"In short, I study medicine, I want to be a surgeon at some point" she says with a unsure smile. "Wow, that's really cool. You must be amazingly smart!" you say impressed. _  
_"Haha, I think I just spend a lot of time in the books and stuff" she says with a small laugh._  
_ And oh my god, it's the best thing you've heard in your life. You wanna hear it again so you say "Would have I known you're gonna be a doctor, I would have asked you to take care of my eye"_  
_ She gives another small laugh and says "Yeah, I'm not just there yet, I have midterms coming closer and it feels like my head is going to explode" not it's your time to laugh._  
_"Yeah, I think I can see steam coming out of your ears" there is that wonderful laugh again._  
_"What is it that you study then?" she asks._  
_"I'm in Motion Picture Arts major and I'm into Production, I just like making movies and stuff"._  
_"That's really cool, sounds fun!" she says enthusiastically and she does look interested and not like she's just saying that to be polite. "How does your eye feel by the way? It looks a lot better now. That hit looked pretty bad"_  
_"Eh, whatevs, it's fine. Wasn't that bad, stuff like that happens from times to times, you know how it is in sports" you say, not sure what the hell are you trying to accomplish with that. And it actually still hurts a bit, tough it's a lot better now, at least you can see with it again after the swelling went down._  
_"Riiiiight, so tough.." she says with a bit of teasing in her voice, and you know she sees right through you and doesn't look impressed._  
_You feel pretty stupid so you decide to just leave the talking for another time "Yeah… so I need to be heading to my class but we have a home game next Tuesday, if you wanna come and watch maybe? You know, if you're not busy, you said you have to study hard for your midterms and I don't…" you start to ramble and it's just getting worse and you're blushing now and fuck me, this is just embarrassing._  
_"Yeah, okay!" she stops you, looking amused "I think I should be able to spare couple of hours next week" _  
_"Alright, I'll see you then" you say and turn to leave, but give a small wave before you go and see that she's smiling, and she gives you a little wave goodbye too.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ You ask yourself after you very hurriedly gathered your things and left for your class. That went so bad, how will you even recover from that. Or maybe it wasn't that bad? No, it was pretty bad. But at least you learned some things about her. And you start thinking about her as a doctor and that's just sexy, you have to admit that. And she did say that she's gonna be there at the game next week, so you must have done something right, before you just started embarrass yourself.

* * *

You've been waking up at 5 am every morning almost since the last game. It leaves you some time before the morning practice to go for a jog. You just can't repeat what happened last game. No more stupid mistakes. You can't afford to be benched that much again, the team needs you to be on the top of your game at all times. So you arrive at the practice already warmed up and ready to go. The coach is impressed with your effort. You've always worked very hard, you hate when people slack off at practices. But you've been putting extra effort in everything you do now. You need to show the coach that you're all about the game. No more disappointment.

You meet up with Charlie for the lunch on the campus. "Hey, boo!" she greets you with a hug, although you just saw her this morning at the practice.  
"Someone's needy!" you tease her and receive a glare. "What's up, Char? I haven't been spending enough time with you, where have you been hiding? What kind of shenanigans have you been getting yourself into?"  
"You're the one who's been hiding, Britt! Do you even leave the gym or have you moved your bed there?"  
"Don't over exaggerate, I've just been putting some more workout hours last couple of weeks"  
"Yeah? And how are your studies going then? Manage to finish everything on time? And have you even started revising for the midterms?" she actually looks a bit worried.  
"No, not really, I've just been a bit busy with basketball, you know. And I always have assignments for the classes that I barely can finish on time, if even… But I'll start, I promise! I wanna do better this year"  
"Britt, you promised you'd try harder this year with the academic stuff, we don't want to repeat what happened last year. I don't mean to sound like your mom, but please don't fail!"  
You know she's concerned for you, you almost didn't finish the previous year and they only let you re-do couple of things because your coach pulled some strings.  
"Okay, I promise, Char! I'll start revising tonight, okay? After practice, I'll start, it will be fine" you give her a small smile.

You eat while talking about random things and your best friend tells you about some boy she met last night in the café place. You hope it maybe works out, she seems excited about the date they had arranged for the weekend. She hasn't been dating for some time and deserves to be happy.

* * *

The next week comes and it's Tuesday already. You've been so busy with basketball and the school work that time is flying by.

You're warming up when the people start filling the bleachers and you get excited to see Santana. You really hope she comes. You feel that this is gonna be a good game. You feel confident. You feel great. You're in great shape and you've been killing it in the practices. So her showing up to watch you would make you feel even better. And there she is. She looks amazing! Holy shit! She looks pretty dressed up for a basketball game. She has a short black dress on and dark purple pumps. Her long black hair is falling in some waves. She's breath taking. Her eyes find you on the court and she waves at you, but you're just standing there and staring. You're pretty sure your mouth is wide open too. She laughs a bit and you realise what's happening and wave back at her, probably like 10 minutes too late. You watch her as she finds a seat close to your team's bench when _bam!_ You get hit in the head with a basketball. You hear a "Sorry, bro" but that's enough to pull you out of the hypnosis or something that you've been in since she came in. You look back at her and see her snickering, you smile at her and get back to warming up.

The game goes even better than you expected. You're on fire. You feel like you can't miss. It's one of the best games you've ever had. You're so happy, you feel how the hard work is paying off now. You finish the game with a buzzer beater 3 pointer and bring your team a nice win by 16 points. The team played so good, you're so proud, everyone was on the top of their game. Charlie had played very well too. You two always play great together, but she was dishing some great passes tonight. Everyone is in high spirits, it's just a good day. You feel like nothing can bring you down.

You pretty much skip over to Santana. "You were so good Brittany! It was amazing!" she tells you smiling widely.  
"Why thank you! It's just one of those days that everything goes right, you know. And the team was awesome, they're the best." You smile at her.  
"Well, you were looking very good out there, I'm impressed."  
"But look at you, you look amazing, Santana! That's quite of an outfit for a basketball game. Or are you trying to give me an impression that maybe we should go somewhere after the game?" you ask without even thinking first, that was a bit too forward!  
And she does look a bit surprised. Her smile drops a bit and is that panic in her eyes? "Ummm, actually I had dinner with my parents before…" _oh_… she continues a bit awkwardly "I didn't really have time to change before, so… yeah.. I didn't really.."  
"No no, of course not! Yeah no, it's alright. I didn't mean to… you know, it's just that I…. Yeah, I should go change, and I still have some homework to finish for tomorrow, so I'll see you around!" you say quickly and turn to leave. You almost run away. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Why would I say that?! I don't even know her. Is she even interested? Why do I assume she's even interested like that? She probably just wanted to be friends or whatever... _You think to yourself as you get into the locker room and start getting undressed. Well fuck. And you thought that nothing could bring you down tonight. That was a mistake.

* * *

_**Author's note: Still not sure about the story, tell me what you think, if you want it to keep going. But yeah, thanks for reading. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Santana's POV

You wake to the sound of your annoying alarm. It's 7 am and you just hate mornings. At least you live by yourself now. You had this roommate that was a morning person and would be all over the place in the mornings. Like who does that? You are sleepy and grumpy and pretty much hate everything in the mornings. A cup of coffee should help while you start getting ready for hospital.

Your day was not that long today so you're sitting in this coffee place on campus going through some notes, when Brittany and two other girls come in. You recognise the other girls from her team. You're hoping that she won't see you, but of course she does, it's a small coffee shop. At first she just kind of looks at you for a couple of seconds, but then gives you a small wave and walks off with her friends. She doesn't even wait for your response. _How do I always manage to mess things up so quickly? _You think to yourself. You shouldn't have been like that when you talked after the game. It just felt like she was kind of almost maybe asking you out, so of course you did what you always do when a girl seems interested in you – you panic. So you've managed to make it really awkward now with this stunning blonde that you enjoyed looking at very, very much.

But you decide it's better that way anyways. You don't need this now. The shelf exams are coming up and the main focus has to be on your studies. Not some girl crush. That's not what you came to university for. And almost no one even knows you like girls in the first place. It's scary. She is pretty well known in this university, being the star athlete she is. You don't even wanna know what your parents would do if they found out you are gay. You need their help. You can't afford this place on your own, and you don't have enough time to spare for working some random job. Why did you have to choose medicine from everything…? _Because I'm gonna be an awesome surgeon, that's why! _

But it does get pretty lonely. You don't even remember when the last time you kissed someone was. Not even talking about being in a relationship. It's not like you need to be in a relationship to function. You are more than fine being by yourself. All that dating stuff and trying to impress the other person, you definitely don't have time or patience for. And you like your own personal space too much, that's why you love living by yourself. But Brittany seems so… you don't even know. By those little talks you've had with her, it just felt easy? Is that the word you're looking for? Dunno, but you feel drawn to her. But it doesn't really matter now, you made it so awkward, that she won't even want to talk to you anymore.

* * *

The rotations in the hospital has been a bit crazy not leaving a lot of time for chilling out or doing much, so you haven't really been anywhere. You saw Brittany once in the library but avoided her not to embarrass yourself even more, but you feel weird about it. It's almost like you miss her? But you don't even know her, how can you miss her. But it feels like you really do. Maybe they're playing some time soon, you could go watch their game. Maybe you could talk to her after the game and just make it… dunno, not awkward? You check the schedule for Brittany's basketball team and indeed they are playing home this week, just two more days. You're hoping you won't have to be in the hospital during that time so you can go.  
You go on your facebook and check Brittany's profile again, almost everything is private, you can't even see her profile pictures, ugh. It would feel weird to send an invite now, right? So you decide not to do it for like 20th time._I feel like I'm 13 years old…. _You think of how stupid this is and close your laptop. You go through some notes, try to memorize the stuff you already know perfectly from the head and decide for an early night.

The game day comes and you've been busy pretty much all day, so now that you have to get ready to leave you're starting to get nervous. Why are you even nervous? It's not like you're going to the game with her or on a date or anything, you're just gonna go in, sit down in the bleachers and watch how amazing Brittany is on the court. She really is amazing, it's like she was made to play basketball. When you look at her playing you can just tell that it's one of those things that people are made to do, and for her it's basketball. You wonder for a little while if Brittany thinks the same as you.  
You feel like you're a bit over dressed for a basketball game, but you just wanna look good in case you're gonna talk to her. Maybe you should change these skirts for jeans? Yeah, you don't want to look that you're trying too hard.

You arrive in the gym by the time the bleachers are starting to fill up. Both of the teams are on the court warming up. You search and find what you're looking for in few seconds. She's one the ground stretching, and _oh my god! _she's flexible. You find your mind wandering and think to yourself _ uh ohhh… _You're still kind of in the doorway and people are rushing to get in the best seats and you start walking. You're gonna have to walk past her. And of course she notices you. You watch her look at you for few seconds with a little bit of surprise on her face. You watch her get up and start walking in your direction. And then she smiles, and that smile just brings out yours, you can't help it.

"Hey you, you came!" she says with the same adorable smile.

"Of course, it's kind of become of my routine now." That makes Brittany give a small laugh.

"That's good! We had a few away games and this one is the first one home in few weeks, didn't know if you knew there was one" she tells you, obviously trying to be friendly.

"Right, how did those go?" the nerves, always the nerves. But a friendly conversation can get the things back to normal.

"We did alright, we won two of three, so it's all good. Of course could have been better, but you know, can't win them all I guess."

"That's still good, Brittany! Congrats!" you really don't know what to say, you feel like you should apologize for the last time you spoke "Hey listen, about that last time…" and then "PIERCE! BACK ON THE COURT!" it's her coach.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go, I don't want to get benched or anything." She tells you while walking away, she still gives you a little wave and a smile, you smile back.

You sit down in the bleachers and the game starts. You catch yourself thinking how sexy Brittany looks in her basketball uniform _Oh crap, here we go again… _The game goes pretty good, Brittany is awesome as always. They win the game and you find yourself smiling from ear to ear while watching how happy she is about winning. She's hugging her teammates and has the biggest smile on her face, so cute! _Oh no… _You get up and start walking down the stairs and maybe you should go talk to her, maybe you should ask her out? Obviously you like her, so maybe? You're still scared, but you know if you go slow and see how the things go, maybe it could happen. Maybe it's the time to start letting people into your life and stop being so guarded and scared. So you walk down the bleachers and start looking for her in the crowd and you spot her. And she's not alone. She's talking to a girl. A girl that seems a bit too friendly with her. It's obvious that they're flirting. The smiles and the little touches the other girl makes, and Brittany is enjoying the attention, that's for sure. Ha, of course that happens when you actually thought of doing something, when you actually like someone. You should have known. You change the direction so you won't have to pass them and leave the gym. Then you hear

"Hey! Santana, wait up!" it's Brittany. You're not sure what to do though. But you stop anyways, it would be weird if you didn't, right?

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you before you left! Did you enjoy the game?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, congrats! You were awesome.." you say.

"Hah, thanks! So me and few of my teammates are going for some food and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join if you don't have any plans for tonight?" she asks hopefully.

"Umm, you know, I was actually about to go do some revising, you know. I have to do this thing in the hospital tomorrow that I've never done before and I still wanted to do some revising for it tonight."

"Oh, okay.. I just thought.. Well, alright. I hope you do good in your.. thing, Santana. I'm really glad you came tonight."

"Thanks, see you later, have fun tonight!" and you turn to leave.

You think this was the right decision. You don't want to be the weird one who doesn't know anyone and doesn't fit. And she probably invited that other girl too, so whatever. You're pretty disappointed though. You though that this night was gonna go a lot differently. Silly you…

* * *

You've been thinking about Brittany and this whole thing. And probably you've been thinking about it a little bit too much, because now it's reflecting in your work. You find your thoughts going to the blonde when you should be focusing on the listening, or reading, or writing. If it continues like this, you're gonna have a problem. But you can't really stop thinking about her. That's just it. You can't stop. And you've come to the conclusion that it's most likely your own fault that she's gone to flirting with other girls, or whatever. She was obviously interested in you and you played it safe, and a bit too safe, you guess. She probably thinks you're straight now. So why would she run after a straight girl? So what now? Do you want it to be something?

A few days go by and you haven't seen Brittany. And when you walk to the library to get a couple of books one night, there she is. Sitting by the table and looking very stressed. You're not sure what you should do. Or what you want to do. But maybe you can help somehow? You're still not sure, but you walk to her.

"Hey, Brittany! How are you?" you ask, that's a normal conversation, right?

"Oh, hey!" she says a bit startled "I'm fine… No, I'm not really. It's just, this…. All of the school work is gonna kill me."

"What's wrong? Are you behind?"

"Behind won't even cover it. It's embarrassing… But I think I'm gonna fail this one class."

"Don't be silly, we've all been there. Can I maybe help somehow?" you really want to help her somehow, you're not sure how as you're studying so different things, but she just looks so desperate.

"Umm, it's alright, I'll manage. I'm sure you've got enough on your own plate with the midterms coming up." She says, but you can see that she's not very confident with saying that she'll manage.

"No, really! I want to help, I'm sure there's some way I could help you?" you ask.

"It's just that I don't spend enough time doing all this. I haven't even properly started revising and I still have to finish writing two essays and edit a video.. I just procrastinate when I don't even have the time to do so… I'm so stupid!" she's getting mad at herself.

"Don't say that! I'll help you. Let's set up study times together. So you always have put some time for your school work and you won't miss it by doing something else, because you'll have to meet me and I'll keep an eye on you" you say with a wink. _Woop, where did the wink come from? _But you see that that brought a small smile to the blonde's face, so whatever.

"Really? That would be awesome!" she says with even a bigger smile.

"Of course, that way we'll make sure that both of us put enough time in studying." You find yourself smiling because she's beaming now, and her smile is just the best, the most sincere.

So you schedule the next meeting tomorrow when you're both free. You just hope that you won't be called to the hospital then.

"This is awesome! We're gonna be amazing study buddies!" Brittany says with a _was that a fist pump?_

"Ha, yes, it's gonna be great. And hopefully we're gonna be able to get you back on track" you can't really stop smiling, but you kind of need to be going "I need to get a couple of books and head to the hospital" where you're doing your clerkship this year.

* * *

The work in the hospital has been crazy for the last 3 days and you've barely slept at all. You've been waking up around 4 am and getting out of the hospital around 11 pm. You feel like a zombie, but you have your study thing with Brittany tonight. How are you gonna survive without falling asleep? You consider cancelling it and catching a bit more sleep since you finished at 6 pm today, but you have to meet her at 8. So a nap will have to do…

You barely wake up to the sound of your alarm, just because you're trained not to oversleep because of these crazy work hours and you can't afford to be late ever. You look in the mirror and oh my god! You look like you've been hit by a train. You try to hide those dark bags under your eyes with makeup, but they still show. But you can't let Brittany down by not showing up, she needs your help. And you do want to see her again.

So you show up at the library at the said time and find her already there sitting by one of the desks. You approach her and greet her "Hey, Brittany! I see you've already started without me" you give her a small smile.

"Hey! I pretty much just got her. You look tired, Santana. Are you alright?" she asks with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I'm just a bit tired from work, they have been riding as pretty hard"

"Maybe you should go and get some rest then, I can manage by myself. You should get some sleep" she smiles at you.

"It's fine, really. I need to go through some things too, I have my paediatrics shelf exam coming up" you see the confusion on her face so you explain "It's kind of like midterms for you" that seemed to explain it a bit for her. "So, let's get on it then?"

Whit your head in the book you can still notice the glances that Brittany gives you every now and then. This time she has been watching you for a little while when you decide to look at her too. She holds your eyes and after few seconds of intense eye contact you decide to break it and say

"You know, you're not really doing what you're supposed to"

"Am I not?"

"No, not really. I think your eyes should be in the book not on me"

"But I much rather look at you" _ooooh, here we go. _"Okay, okay, I'll study, miss bossy pants!"

"Miss what? Haha, oh my god, Britt! Just try to write your essay, alright?" you say kind of glad that you moved from topic back to studying, but kind of not also.

"I can only try" she says and gives you a wink. Which makes you blush, of course it does. You give her a maybe bit too flirty smile, but you can't really stop yourself, and why should you. She smiles at you and get back to her work.

"OH MY GOD! As if you're actually sleeping!" is the next thing you hear and that makes you jump. Apparently you had been sleeping. "Okay, seriously, you need to go and get some sleep, alright?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's fine, we still have an hour."

"It's fine, Santana, I can keep studying on my own" she tries to convince you.

"Britt, I promised that I would help you not get distracted from studying. Well, I guess I'm not doing the best job since I fell asleep, but we can finish today. Maybe lets go get some coffee and keep going til 10 pm, is that gonna be enough for today?" you say as you do want to help her, you just need to get some caffeine in you first.

"Ahh, there's not arguing with you, is there?" she asks, but you know she's not annoyed by you.

"Nope, lets go!" you give her a smile and wave for her to follow you.

You head down to the coffee machine and you get one black coffee, Brittany gets hot chocolate. You think it's cute, but you're not sure why. _Okay brain, not weird at all… _  
Both of you head back to your desk and get back in your seats.

"How are you doing? Managed to do some work?" you ask.

"I'm doing great actually, I've done a lot for one of my essays. I just hope it makes sense and is somewhat good" she says and you can tell she's not very confident when it comes to academical stuff.

"I'm sure it's fine. I don't know a lot about your major, but I can have a look at it, you know, to see if it flows right, if you want of course?" you offer.

"That would be awesome! Thanks, Santana! You're the best study buddy!" there is that sincere smile that always makes you smile too. "I think I'm gonna do some revising for the rest of the time. Can't leave it to the last minute as I usually do.." she says handing you her laptop.

You go through her essay and it seems alright for the most part. You suggest few things she might want to change up and find a couple of places where more explanation and evidence is needed, but it's good otherwise.  
So the next hour goes and you're fighting to keep your eyes open. You're just dying to get some sleep. But you're also very happy that you had to spend time with Brittany tonight. Even if there wasn't that much talking. You just love being with her.  
And when it hits 10 pm Brittany is quick to tell you so

"I think we're done for tonight! I feel like my brain is itching. Is that possible? Anyways, thank you so much, I really needed this." She tells you with obvious gratitude on her face.

"No worries, I'm glad that you got some things done. I'm glad to help, even if it's just sitting with you while you study."

"It's great, I would have given up a long time ago if it was just me."

"So you're good to do it again sometime soon?" you offer "Even if I'm being _bossy pants_?"

"Haha, yes! Of course, I actually enjoy you being bossy" she laughs. "But seriously, you need to go and get some sleep now, you're exhausted. Just message me on facebook when you're free for our next study session."

"Will do, see you soon!" you prepare to leave, but Brittany comes over and hugs you. And it does _things_ to you. It feels so good to be wrapped up in her arms, but it also feels amazing to feel her body pressed to yours. And she lets go ever too soon.

"Good night, Santana! See you soon!" and walks away.

You stand there for some time just watching the door she just went out. Even though you're so, so exhausted, you think to yourself that this was the best day in a long, long time. You already can't wait for the next time you'll see the gorgeous blonde.  
You gather your things and head out to your house. You walk in a drop everything on the desk, head in your bedroom, take off your jeans and fall in the bed. And even before your head hits the pillow you're passed out cold to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Britt's POV

As soon as Brittany got to her room, she opened her laptop and logged on facebook. She found Santana's profile right away as they had a few mutual friends and she might or might not have searched for her few times before. She sent her a friend request and didn't even try do go through her profile, everything was private, the same as previous times Brittany had checked her profile. She wasn't feeling tired yet cause it was only after 10 pm and she was excited and giddy from her study "date" with Santana. Well, Santana hadn't really said it was a study "date" but whatever..

Brittany decided on not doing anything really and just settled on playing some Dead Island on her Xbox. What? Zombies are cool! She checked her phone a few times to see if Santana had already accepted her friend request, but she hadn't. She probably had fallen asleep right away after getting home. She did look exhausted. But she still had made the effort to come and help even if she was so exhausted and could have just cancelled. It made Brittany feel warm and fuzzy inside, because it seemed like the latina wanted to spend time with her even if she could have been sleeping all that time.

After killing zombies for like an hour Brittany decided to head to bed. After lying in the bed for like 40 minutes tossing and turning and maaayyybe thinking about a certain latina she was getting a bit frustrated. If this no sleeping thing is gonna keep up it's not gonna go well. Even though she doesn't have her 6 am practices for the next week, she still has a class a 9 am in the morning and she has to be up in like 7 hours and Brittany likes her sleep. Of course sometimes it might not be the easiest task to get in the bed, but once she was in there, it wasn't that easy to get out if she hadn't had enough sleep. But Brittany couldn't figure Santana out. Like.. it seemed like she liked her, but then she goes and turns her down and pretty much runs away. And then she's nice again and what's next now? Does she run away again? Brittany decided that she's just gonna have to wait and see, cause the latina makes her tummy feel funny and she's stunning and exciting and just so so so beautiful. And with that thought Brittany fell asleep.

When she wakes up with a groan she sees that it's like 15 minutes before her alarm will go off and tries to fall back asleep. Only when she remembers and grabs her phone to log on facebook. Yessss! Notification. Crap, it's just a photo tag… It's a good picture for a game though, that's cool. But why hasn't she accepted the friend request. _Oh my god, I'm behaving like a 12 year old… _She thinks and puts her phone away.

* * *

When Brittany was through with her classes and was changing in the locker room for her practice, she heard her phone and checked to see that Santana had finally accepted her friend request. _Phew!.. _She immediately went to the photos section and started going through them. She had been looking at them for couple of minutes and didn't even realise that Charlie was right next to her looking into her phone.  
"Britt, you're totally stalking…" she said with a serious look on her face.  
"What? No, I just.. looked at few, you know.. I hadn't bef.. I'm not stalking!" she tried to defend herself.  
"Ha! Chill, I'm just kidding, you can stalk all you want. She's really pretty, I have to agree." Charlie said "So what's up with that? Have you already tapped that? We haven't really talked girls or dating, or sex, or whatever is the thing you do nowadays."  
"Shut up Charlie! I haven't _tapped _that… What are you even… It's not like that at all."  
"Of course it is, you were smiling like the biggest smile while looking at the pictures. Either you are crazy and want to keep her in your basement or you're totally into her." She does know you pretty good..  
"Ugh, fine.. I do want to keep her in my basement!" you say faking disappointment for being caught.  
"Shut up! Just tell me already, I can't believe you haven't already.. I thought I was your best friend." She fake pouts and makes puppy eyes. _Really..?  
_"Fine, there really isn't much to tell though, so you're gonna be disappointed. I like her but she's being weird and I can't figure it out, but I might soon. I dunno.. She's just awesome. She's fun and it feels nice when I'm around her, which is pretty much never so this sounds a bit crazy now when I say it out loud" you drift off thinking to yourself.  
"Whateverrr, so you two are going out or is this another casual thing or what?" Charlie asks looking really excited.  
"We're not going out or doing anything. We did have a study session last night though, it was re.."  
"You had a study session? Like with actual studying? Like books and stuff?" she says mockingly.  
"Fuck you, I'm not that lazy, I can get it done…. Eventually." You tell her, a bit offended, but you really are really bad when it comes to studying. "But yeah, she helped me to stay focused and even went through my essay and everything, it was really nice of her."  
"That's sweet! Is she in your major? You should have seen her by now if she was.."  
"No no, she's studying medicine. She wants to be a surgeon, how freaking cool is that? Yeah, she's like really smart and stuff." Brittany says, feeling what..? proud? _Okay, that's normal, right?  
_"Wow, that's awesome! But are you gonna ask her out? Like you can't even stop smiling when you talk about her, and you ramble, and are you blushing?" Charlie asks with a smile.  
"What? No, I'm not! And I dunno, I do want to ask her out, but it seems like she's gonna say no cause she already has when I kind of sort of maybe asked her out a little bit jokingly some time ago"  
"YOU ALREADY DID?! Why am I hearing this only now? Oh buuurrrrnnn, she turned you down? Haha, lost your game, Pierce?"  
"I'm so done with you, Char! I'm not telling you shit anymore!" Brittany says and walks out of the locker room.  
"Nooo, Britt! I'm sorry, you know I'm only joking, right?..." and she does know, but still wants to give her friend a hard time for making fun of her. Brittany can't really hold a grudge or be mad at her best friend, but bitch needs to learn.

* * *

She faked being hurt and mad at Charlie during the practice and the whole time in the locker room, and after she showered and got dressed and though that she should let her off the hook when she gets back to her dorm. She checked her phone and saw a message from no other than Santana. It said _"Hey! I woke up just now.. Nah, kidding. I've been in the hospital since early this morning and didn't really have time. If you still want to do another study session I have the Friday night free-ish. If that's alright with you? And nice profile pic by the way ;)"_  
That makes Brittany immediately check her profile picture and it's her and her friend from one of the classes pretending to be gangster? That would maybe come close to the explanation to that picture, Brittany feels a bit embarrassed about the picture because she's not sure if Santana is joking or making fun of her a bit, so she changes it to a random picture of her playing basketball. Then she goes back to messages and reads it few more times with a smile on her face and types back _"Oh no, you had to get up early again? How do you even survive? Is that legal? Lol Anyways, yeah of course I want to do another one, I actually got as much work done as I would have done in several days if I had done it myself. And Friday night is awesome. Just let me know what time, but I should be free anyways. Get some more sleep so you don't fall asleep next time ;)"_ yeah, that seems more or less alright, very casual. You send it and she reads it almost right away. You feel exited to see if she will respond but she doesn't for few minutes. You still check after every 30 seconds. And there it is _"Haha, I'm fine really, I'm pretty used to my schedule. I'm glad you liked it, I liked studying with you __ Umm, it looks like I could be free around 9 pm, if that's alright? It is kind of late.."_  
Britt types back _"No, that's fine really. I wouldn't be sleeping by then anyways, hah. I liked studying with you too, way more fun ;)"  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you on Friday then! __ Sweet dreams!"  
"I'll see you! Goodnight, Santana!"_

And she's no longer online. _That went pretty well! _Brittany thinks. And she got another study "date" with the gorgeous latina. Now only for Friday to come sooner!

* * *

When the Friday came, Brittany woke up in a very good mood, in spite of the fact that her least favourite class was starting at 9 am. She was excited for her study date with Santana tonight and couldn't wait for it happen already. And also the essay that she had almost finished with Santana was due in today, for her least favourite class. She never got good grades in it, and she believed that the professor that teaches it hated her. But she felt really good about the essay though. Santana had gone through it and pointed out where Brittany still needed to work on and she had done it, so she felt very confident about it. So she left her dorm room in a good mood and feeling happy, not dreading the class.

The day went by quickly and she hadn't checked her facebook for few hours and before she went out to her basketball practice, she checked her phone. And she was met with the worst thing that could have happened today. It was a message from Santana and it said "_Hey, Brittany! I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna have to cancel our study date. I woke up today feeling like crap, and wasn't even allowed to go down to the hospital. I've been feeling so ill all day. I just don't want you to catch anything.."  
_Then there was another one because the first one was sent earlier today, the second one was sent like half an hour ago "_Hey, you still haven't seen my message and I don't know how else to reach you. I just hope you don't turn up and think that I stood you up!"  
_Brittany is looking at her phone and just feels sad. It's not like it was a date or anything, they were just supposed to study together. Last time they barley talked. But still, she was looking forward to spending some time with Santana all week. She was so excited this morning because it was finally Friday. She decided that she would not let this go that easily because she had been looking to spending time with her for so long, so she typed back a replay "_Aww, I'm sorry that you're not well. I hope you're feeling better that you did in the morning. I was really looking forward to our study date, I got so much done last time and handed in my essay today, I'm feeling very good about it, all thanks to you __"  
_Brittany still had some time before the practice because she had arrived a bit earlier because she liked to shoot around for a little at first. She saw that Santana was online and hoped that she would get a replay before she had to head to the practice. So she busied herself with getting ready and heard her phone go off which meant that she had a message. And it was from the one person she wanted it to be. "_I'm glad that you felt confident about it, I bet it's gonna get a really good grade __ I don't feel as terrible as I did in the morning, but still band enough. I can't get myself to go outside, I've been lying on the couch for most of the day."  
"I hope so! And I'm happy that you're not feeling as bad as before, but still sucks. I hate being sick, I can never just lie around the house, hah."  
"Well, maybe if you haven't planned anything for tonight, it is Friday night after all, maybe we can have the study session at my place? I mean if you want to, I could be contagious still. And it might not be very fun to hang around an ill person, haha.  
"No, it would be awesome! I was really looking forward to it. I kind of have to go now, I have my basketball practice, but I can head out straight after it, only if you give me directions to your place! __ Gotta go now! See you tonight!"  
_And with that she put her phone in her locker and headed to the gym.

* * *

The practice was pretty intense. An important game was coming up and the coach wanted them at their best and even better. They had barely won the previous game they played with the team, so they knew that it would be a tough one this time too. Brittany was feeling beat, she was dragging her feet to the locker room, grabbed a towel and headed to the showers. Usually showering made her feel a bit better, but she just felt beat. The last thing on her mind was studying for even few minutes, but she had arranged study session with Santana, last time they spent 3 hours studying.. ew.. At least she's gonna be spending them with Santana, so that's the bright side.

She got dressed and checked her phone. Santana had sent her the directions and she realised that it wasn't that far from the campus. She still had time to run to her room and get her books and have some little time left. She got to her room and packed her bag with few books and her laptop and was almost out the door when she thought she should bring something for Santana, cause she was sick and that's what you do when someone's sick. So she made some tea but hadn't thought it through how it would stay hot. Then she remembered her mom packed a thermos for her, but she hadn't used it yet. She dug around her things and found it. _Yessss! But wait, she could just make her own tea, she is at home… _Brittany thought _Whatever, it's the thought that counts._ And she was on her way. It was in a walking distance, like 20 minutes maybe. She stopped at a coffee shop on her way and got a chocolate chip muffin for Santana too.

After around 20 minutes she got to the house that Santana had given her directions to. It was a one story house with a small front lawn, it looked like she could be living with one or two roommates maybe, judging from the size, it wasn't huge or anything. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After few seconds the door opened.  
"Hey! Right on time, come in." Santana said and stepped aside letting Brittany go in her house.  
"Thanks, you have a lovely house, do you live with roommates?"  
"Thank you, and no, I live by myself. My parents insisted on paying for it so I can focus on my studies. So yeah, that's not very impressive.." she said with a nervous laugh.  
"That's cool! You have your own house! But I think I would get a bit lonely maybe" Brittany thought out loudly.  
"Yeah, I don't really have time to be lonely." Santana laughed "Most of my time I spend in the hospital or in the library, I pretty much just sleep here."  
"Oh man, you really are busy, aren't you? Anyways, I brought you this!" Brittany presented the thermos and muffin to Santana with a beaming smile. " There's tea in that because it's good for you when you're sick and that's a muffin, I got you a chocolate chip one cause I didn't know what you liked, but I figured that everyone loves chocolate, so I thought I couldn't go wrong with it.." Brittany suddenly realised that she was rambling like a crazy person and Santana was just looking at her with wide eyes.  
But then she let out a little laugh and said "Brittany, you didn't have to bring me anything, that's so sweet of you" and she gave her a hug.  
It might have lasted just a second too long to be a simple 'thank you for the tea and muffin and the awkward rambling' but that was what Brittany loved about it the most. Then she let go and stepped back a bit and it was silent for a few seconds and then Santana broke the silence.  
"Well, I guess we should get on with the studies before it's your bedtime, huh? She said with a little smirk.  
"Oohh, she's not only bossy, she thinks she's funny too! I'm gonna re-think that muffin next time"  
"I'm getting more muffins? I could be your personal tutor then." Santana says with a wink. Which made Brittany catch her breath a little bit. Then Santana turns and walks towards what seems to be the living room, puts the thermos and muffin on a coffee table and sits down on the coach.  
"You don't look sick! How come you don't look sick? Are you one of those people who still manage to look stunning even when they're almost dying?" Brittany asks and just then realises that she called her 'stunning' so she just goes on "Every time I get sick I look like I've been dragged behind a car on a highway."  
"Haha, no, I just tried to look more or less presentable since I had someone coming over tonight."  
"Ooooor you weren't even sick and you just wanted to get out of our study date!" Brittany said teasingly. But also when she said it she thought what if that's actually true.  
"I would _never!_" Santana said with a smile and got up. "Want some tee?" she asked shaking the thermos in her hand a bit.  
"Umm, sure.."

For the next 40 minutes or so they were pretty silent most of the time, just speaking briefly with their heads in the books. Brittany was fighting hard to keep her attention on the text, but being so tired wasn't helping and Santana being so beautiful was not making everything easier either. So she was kind of studying her face for a bit and then decided that it was enough of studying for the night.  
"Why did you decide to be a doctor?" she broke the silence and made Santana jump a little bit.  
"Ha, you scared me!" she said with a little laugh "Well, both of my parents are doctors. So I've grown up around doctors and hospitals and grown to love it. And it just seems so powerful to be able to save lives, it sounds so cheezy but that's just it." Santana said with a shy smile.  
"I think it's very impressive"  
"What about you, how did you end up in your major?"  
"Ehh, I just love making movies. Me and my friends in high school always used to video random stuff and make stupid videos. I think it's pretty cool and I've been making a couple of short films while here for my school projects and it's awesome, I love it!" Brittany told her with a smile. "So are both of your parents surgeons too?"  
"No, my mom is a psychiatrist and my dad is an oncologist. What about your parents?" Santana asked with curious facial expression.  
"Ha, it's not as exciting as yours, my dad is a veterinarian and my mom is I don't even know what to call her, umm, she has a degree in Marine Biology and a phd in something with sharks. In short, she researches sharks."  
"What?! That is crazy, Brittany! Can she not get hurt?!" she asked with a shocked expression.  
"I guess she could, but she knows what she's doing though, don't worry. She knows the risks." Brittany said with an assuring smile.  
"I would be so terrified, I think sharks are soooo scary! Ew, no!" Santana said with a little shudder.  
"Haha, they're not that bad, I think they're pretty cool, but enough about sharks"  
"Gladly! Do you want some more tea maybe?" she offers.  
"Yeah, I'd like some."

When Santana got back from the kitchen she handed Brittany's cup to her and sat next to her on the coach. She had been sitting in the chair before and Brittany immediately noticed that. How could she not, she had been throwing glances at her from across the table most of the night. But now she was so close, Santana's hand was almost touching Brittany's calf which made her want to move her leg a little bit so they would touch but that would be so obvious and she didn't want to make it awkward, so she decided against it. Then Santana spoke and brought Brittany out of her thoughts.  
"How long have you been playing basketball for? You're so good!"  
"Well thanks, I could always be better, you know… But I've been playing since I was six years old, so that makes it what, like 15 years." She said thoughtfully.  
"That's a long time! How did you get into it?"  
"I've always been an active kid. My parents think maybe a bit too active. So I've been into a lot of things during my childhood and high school to keep me occupied and busy. Mom put me into a dance class when I was 4 which is crazy I think, haha, but she said it tired me out. Then I picked up basketball when I was 6 and after that when I was like 9 or 10 I started surfing."  
"Holy crap! You surf too? Did you have any time to be a kid at all?"  
"Well, nothing was mandatory really. Mom wanted me to stay in dance, but that wasn't a problem, I love to dance. Dad was really into me playing basketball and would shoot hoops with me late at night, and I just loved surfing too. It was all fun, I made a lot of friends with all that, so it's cool. And it's not like those things aren't fun, it wasn't all work and no play, more like all play, hah." Brittany says thinking how much she loved being a kid and not having to worry about being good at everything, no one expected of her to be perfect at something back then.  
"That actually sounds a lot of fun. I never really did any sports when I was little. I played soccer for like 2 months when I was 9, but someone hit me with a ball in the head and I pushed them to the ground, after that there were couple of small incidents and my parents decided that competitive sport was not for me" she told Brittany with a little laugh and sly smile.

They spent the next hour just talking about random things about their childhood memories and how the life was in high school and stuff. Brittany learned that Santana was very determined and serious about academical stuff. She had been straight A student all through high school and spent a lot of time in books. There was no surprise that one of her hobbies was reading and that was something they had in common, so they discussed their favourite books for a while and then music and movies and so on. Studying was far forgotten, not even in the back of their heads. Brittany was enjoying their evening together so much, she didn't want it to end. So they talked some more. They were talking about pets they have or had had and Brittany was just telling about her cat Lord Tubbington.  
"Wait, I have a picture of him on my phone, I'll show you!" Brittany told Santana and took her phone out and found the pictures if her cat.  
"Oh my god, Brittany! I think he needs to go on a diet! I think he's the biggest cat I've ever seen" Santana said while laughing.  
"Heyyy, don't be mean, he's just full of love!" Brittany responded and put her phone on the coffee table.  
"Brittany, is that an iron man phone case?"  
"What?" she grabbed her phone and showed it in her pocket "No it isn't.."  
"It totally was!"  
"Was not… Well maybe it was. This is embarrassing."  
"Don't be embarrassed. Are you one of those secretly nerdy girls then?" she said with a smirk on her face.  
"Ugh, stop making fun of me, superheroes are _cool!_" Brittany said blushing. She didn't want to show her inner nerd because Santana seemed so grown up and serious.  
"Britt, don't worry, I think it's really cute actually." She said and put her hand on Brittany's.

Brittany immediately shot her eyes to their touching hands and then to Santana's eyes. She didn't know what to say and didn't know if she wanted to say anything really at that moment. They just stared at each other, neither even blinked. It was getting a little bit intense and Brittany kind of took Santana's hand in hers and turned her body in her direction. And right then when a smile had started forming on Santana's lips, Brittany's phone rang.

* * *

**_Author's note: Thank you for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Britt's POV

"Hey, mooom!" Brittany picked up the phone after getting knocked out of the staring contest with Santana. "I'm sorry, I kind of forgot… Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I was studying with a friend actually, that's why.. Yeah, I know. The practice was good, just tough. Fine, I'll be there in a bit, bye"

Silence fell in the room for few seconds. Santana was just looking at Brittany expecting her to say something, Brittany picked up her head and looked in her eyes "I forgot I promised mom and dad that I would skype with them today, we haven't talked in a while. I guess I need to head back to my dorm now.."

"Alright then" Santana said and Brittany could see something in her eyes, maybe sadness? "Tonight was fun, we didn't do a lot of studying though.. So if you want let me know when we can do another study session?"

"Well, I think you should let me know when _you_ are free, because I'm not nearly as busy as you are" Brittany said with a small smile.

"Yeah, okay. I'll let you know then, should be in a few days, I'm getting night shifts in the hospital for couple of days, I'll message you then."

"Make sure you get enough rest though, so you get well soon!" Brittany said when they had reached the door.

"I'll try. And thanks for the muffin and tea" she said while opening the door, letting Brittany out. But she lingered a bit.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Brittany responded and couldn't decide if she should hug her or not. She really wanted to, but didn't know if it was okay. They didn't really hug randomly, but it did seem like she might be waiting for a hug or something. _Maybe I should just kiss her?! Oh hell no! She'd probably slap me! _But what was that before, she thought of how Santana took her hand before. _Actually I took her hand when she just simply put it on mine, so.._ So she decided step in and see what happens. When she did Santana reached out her arms for a hug and they hugged for few seconds, which was really nice in Brittany's thoughts. Her face was right in Santana's hair and it smelled really good and she caught herself smelling it so she decided that that's enough and pulled away, hoping that Santana didn't hear her smelling her, cause that would be awkward.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" Santana said and gave Brittany a wide smile that put an even wider smile on Brittany's face.

"Bye, Santana! Goodnight!" she started walking backwards still looking in Santana's eyes not wanting to go just yet. But then of course she tripped and stumbled backwards and that broke their eye contact and made Santana chuckle a little bit and made Brittany blush pretty bad. She threw her last glance at Santana, gave her a little embarrassed wave and headed off to her dorms.

* * *

The whole way home Brittany was in the best mood. Even though their "date" was interrupted at the worst possible time, it was still a good night. She had had a great time talking with Santana and she had learned so many things about her. Santana was amazing. And Brittany liked her A LOT! She just wanted to know what Santana thought. Was there even a chance? She really did feel different that other girls she had been dating or seeing or whatever. But she had no idea if Santana even liked girls. Sure it did seem like they had some kind of a moment on the coach before. But Brittany could have been reading too much into something that maybe wasn't even there. And what if she wasn't into girls. By being too forward she could ruin the friendship they had made. But was just friendship enough for Brittany? Could she just stay close friends with her without ever trying to be anything more? And Brittany wasn't her confident self around her. She was never shy with girls. But she was with Santana, and not only shy, she managed to be embarrassing and awkward and clumsy too. Brittany decided that whatever the thing was between them, she needed to give it some more time, because she didn't want to ruin things between them by being too forward or anything.

And by the time she reached her room's door, the good mood was gone like that. She was still really tired and it was pretty late already and she had an early morning practice to get up for and she still needed to talk to her parents tonight, because she had forgotten. She got in her room, dropped her bag on the end of the bed and slumped down. She already felt the sleep coming even after like 3 seconds on the bed, but she had to get up. _Ew, I hate moving. _She reached for her bag with her foot and dragged it towards her by the lace until she was able to grab it with her hand _Success! _She got her laptop out of her bag and opened it logging into skype. She hit the button "Video Call" on her mom's profile. After few beeps her mom picked up.

"Hey, honey! How are you?"

"I'm alright, just tired. Sorry I forgot that we had agreed on talking tonight. I was just really busy and it slipped my mind." Brittany said feeling bad that she forgot that she had promised her parents they would talk.

"Alright, it's fine really. I just missed talking to you. I'll get your dad too" and she walked off. And after like 20 seconds they both reappeared at the computer. "Hey champ!" her dad said "How was your practice tonight?"

"It was alright, dad. Really tough though. Coach has been hard on us, I feel so tired all the time."

"Well, a tough game is coming on, you need to be on your best, I'm sure you know this" he said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's just I'm really tired all the time, you know?"

"I know, Britt, I know. Being a star athlete is not easy, baby."

"I wouldn't really call me a 'star' athlete, dad.." _Heeere we go.._

"Of course you are, Brittany! You're the team leader, you know that. They're depending on you, make sure you're doing your best at the trainings, alright?" her dad said. "Honey, don't be so hard on her, she still needs to do her school work and have social life" her mom tried to defend her. "She needs to focus on her school work and basketball, she knows that, sweetheart."

They kind of had a mini argument while Brittany was just lying and waiting for the conversation to come back to her again, this was not the first time they had this talk. The better she had become at basketball the more into it her dad had gotten. It seemed like he was the one playing. He pushed Brittany really hard with training when she was still back home during the high school. Of course, he was one of the reasons she had gotten that scholarship, because if he hadn't pushed her so hard, she might have not gotten this far without it, but you know, this was becoming way too old. She was never lazy or anything, there really wasn't a need to be on her case, and she took basketball seriously. She knew she needed to work hard, she knew her scholarship was riding on her basketball skills also. Wasn't she allowed to be tired? She's not saying 'I'm not going to the next practice or not playing for a week' or anything. It's just easier to agree with her dad and tell him that it's going great.

She talked with her dad a bit more about practices and coach and what her team was doing and stuff, with some interruptions from her mom, telling him to 'let her be'. And then he excused himself saying that some match was on.

"Honey, you know how he is, he doesn't realise he's being so pushy, he just wants you to succeed" Brittany's mom was trying to make you feel better, but she's just defending him and ugh.

"I know, mom, it's fine really. It's not like I'm not very much used to it. I'm just really tired right now and need to get some sleep before I get up for practice tomorrow morning" you know you sound annoyed and she didn't really do anything, but you're actually really tired and just want to stop talking to anybody and pass out.

"I know, I know. Alright, are you doing good in school? Is everything fine? Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright in school, you know how I am, but I'm trying, mom. I found a friend who's helping me stay focused on my studies, so that's good."

"That's amazing, honey. So you're all set with everything else then?"

"I am, thanks. I'll talk with you guys soon, alright. Call me if there's anything urgent. I love you!" she said when her mom told her goodbyes too and closed the laptop. She was exhausted. And after she got ready for bed it was already after the midnight. So she had less than 6 hours to sleep before practice. _Exellent.. Can't wait. I'm thrilled. _She really needed a break. Not for few weeks though… And she fell asleep in seconds.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm and pressed the snooze button right away. As soon as she closed her eyes it rang again. _What the hell? _But it really was 10 minutes later. Oh well, she needed to get out of the bed or she would be late for practice. She wasn't feeling very fresh as you could imagine. Quick healthy snack, quick shower and out of the door. She jogged to the gym and changed her shoes. Almost everyone was already there and the practice was starting shortly.

The coach knew she didn't have an early class and asked her and few other girls to stay around and shoot some more hoops. _Of course.._

* * *

Santana had messaged her that she wasn't really free any reasonable time for like the next three days and they hadn't really talked a lot more. The game day was here and the pressure was back on. Brittany woke up feeling uneasy and nervous. She wasn't sure, the last time they played this team they had beaten them, but barely. But they did play on their court. So they had the home court advantage this time. Brittany's team had been working their asses of, but she was sure so had the other team, especially when they knew that the win was so close last time. They have two awesomely great star players and the rest of the team was really good too. So it's gonna be close. Britt was already thinking about it too much. She knew she should just go and do her thing, but it was not that easy, she always though too much about this stuff and got herself really nervous.

Earlier today Brittany had received a message from Santana that said that she wasn't sure if she will be able to make it to the game, and wished her luck. Brittany thought it was really sweet, but hoped that maybe she'll be there anyways. But only if they win, she doesn't like when people she knows watch them lose. Who does anyways..

As she was warming up on the court the bleachers were starting to fill. Brittany threw glances every now and then around to maybe find the beautiful, long black hair in the sea of people, but she didn't. She thought that Santana probably couldn't find time and maybe was still in the hospital anyways.

"Hey! Hey, Britt!" Brittany heard someone calling, and she immediately knew who was calling for her. Brittany turned in direction where Santana was calling for her and saw her with a beaming smile that looked like she was genuinely happy that she made it here, and waving to be sure to catch Brittany's eye if she couldn't hear her.

Brittany jogged over to where Santana was standing with a huge smile on her face "Hey, you made it!"

"Of course, I didn't want to miss how you bring another win for us!" Santana said with a smile and gave her a quick wink that Brittany wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

"Oh, I don't know about that, it's gonna be a tough game. But I'll do my best."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You know how hard you've been training, you've got this. And if not, it's not that big of a deal, it's just one game, Britt. Don't stress yourself out before it's even started" she tried to calm Brittany down a bit. _I guess I'm obviously nervous. _

"Ahh, alright alright!" that didn't really help, she was still stressed about the game. "I think I need to get back to warming up now, but I'm glad you made it." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Okay, good luck! You'll be great!"

"Thanks!" and she was off with one last wave.

The game started off alright. It was pretty close, but Brittany was doing fine. Although she wasn't getting as many shots in, or shooting opportunities to begin with, she was doing great with defending her man and was not allowing her to get almost any shots in. They had been going head to head for the first half and Brittany was pretty exhausted. She needed a rest, at least for a bit. She had some rest during the half time and coach didn't put her on right away when the 3rd quarter started either. Although she was happy to get some rest, she was getting anxious of watching the team playing hard from the bench. And few minutes in the 3rd quarter the coach let her go back on. She was happy to be back on and managed to score two tree pointers in a row before the other team started pressing. _Ugh.. _  
By the start of the 4th quarter they had started to fall back. They were down by 4, and then down by 7, and then down by 12. Brittany was getting really stressed and really angry. The girl who had been defending her had been annoying and an asshole, she'd been holding Britt by her shirt and elbowed her whenever she could and that was really pissing Brittany off. She rarely got violent during the games, but that last elbow to her stomach was enough. She was breathing hard and not thinking straight and as she tried to get rid of her defender she got her whole strength and pushed her off of herself and the other girl went flying to the ground. She got a technical foul and her last foul, and got benched for the rest of the game from where she could watch her team lose by 9 points.

_How could I be so stupid? That was the dumbest thing, way to go Britt, proved them again how stupid you are… _She thought as she stood up from the bench to go shake hands with the other team. Her coach was so disappointed in her, she never pulled stupid stuff like that. Her teammates didn't say anything about it, but she knew she had disappointed them too. They needed her and she goes and does something stupid as that. She felt so bad, she felt depressed. With tears in her eyes went to the changing rooms and without showering or anything, changed her basketball shoes to some slippers, stuffed everything in her bag and headed out of there right when the rest of the team was starting to get in.

"Hey, Britt, don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault, we just couldn't bring it back" Charlie tried to console her.

"Whatever, Char.."

"Britt, don't be so down, it's just one loss. It's not that big of a deal.. You can't take responsibility for the whole team"

"I'm just gonna head to the dorms. Going to bed early, I'm beat." She said as she walked through the door. She was dragging her feet, head hanging low, still thinking about the game. How disappointed her coach must be, and how she let her teammates down, and the lecture her dad is gonna give her, and how stupid it was to go out of the game that way. She was half way to her dorm when she heard someone running behind her.

"Hey, wait up! Wait up, Britt!" it was Santana. But Brittany was in the worst mood and didn't even know If she was happy to see her or not. "Hey, I didn't see you leave the changing room and your friend told me you had left some time ago." She was looking at you expectantly, but you weren't really sure what you were supposed to say.  
"Why did you leave so early? I didn't even get a chance to talk to you!"

"Umm, I just wanted to get away as quickly as possible, without further embarrassment"

"What? Why? Why would you be embarrassed? It was really close and you couldn't really do anything. You played really good!" she said with a smile as she didn't see anything wrong in Brittany's actions in the game.

"Hah, okay.. Did you run all the way?" you realise she's a bit out of breath and her hairs is a bit messed up from the wind.

"Oh, yeah.. I didn't know when, umm.. I just thought I would still see you tonight and yeah, so I thought I'd catch up with you" she said looking down as she had been caught doing something weird. That put a small smile on Brittany's face and made her feel a bit better. She was wrong, she was definitely happy to see Santana.

"I'm sorry that you had to run, it couldn't have been very comfortable in those" Brittany said as she pointed to Santana's black pumps. "You could have called me, I would have waited for you."

"I could have if I had your number. I was about to when I realised that we've only used facebook. And yeah, there's a message for you waiting, I thought you might check it, but you obviously didn't, hence the running!" Santana stated with a small laugh.

"Oh, right! I forgot, well give me your phone then." She watched as Santana pulled out her phone out of her shirt. _Was that in her bra? It totally touched her boob! Omg, calm down! _Santana handed it to her "Right, so there's my phone number" Brittany told Santana a wider smile forming on her face. She did put her in better mood, even when she was feeling so shitty few minutes before. Then she felt her bag vibrate and searched for her phone. "Are you calling me to check if I gave you my real number?" she said holding a laugh.

"No, silly! I'm calling you so you'd have my number too, although I am glad that it's not a fake number" Santana gave Brittany a shy smile.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Brittany thought that maybe Santana needs to be headed somewhere and only made it here for the game.

"Nothing really, my evening is all free. I finished up in the hospital at 5 today and didn't have anything to do, I gave myself a free evening" she said with a laugh. "You look tired though, I think you should give yourself some rest too, so how about I walk you to your dorm before I head home?"

_That does sound good, really good! _"Alright, I'm not in a hurry though" Brittany was pretty sure that that would let her know that she wants to spend more time with her. To that Santana only responded with a smile and they started walking into Brittany's dorm direction. But slowly, very slowly.

"How did your essay do?" Santana obviously caught on that Brittany didn't want to talk about the game, so decided on a safe subject.

"Really good actually! Thank you for helping me, I'm not flunking that class anymore because of that essay, all thanks to you"

"Oh come on, Britt. You know that was all you, you're smarter than you think!"

They walked until they reached the dorms, but neither of them wanted to part yet, so at the door they just turned and continued walking, talking about random stuff and their families and school and friends and how they like to spend their free time and everything and nothing. They shared some funny stories and some longing glances and hip bumps. Brittany had long forgotten the game and was in the best mood she could possibly be. She was just genuinely happy to be with Santana and spend time with her like this.

Only when they had made like 100th passing by Brittany's dorms, she shuddered because she was still in her basketball uniform and it was night time already and was a bit chilly, Santana realised what time it was and that Brittany is shuddering.

"Oh no, you're cold!" she said with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine really, I just didn't realise it's this late already and the heat form the game is long gone" Brittany said with a laugh.

"There goes my early night and getting a good night's sleep for a change.." Santana said and pouted _oh no… _"I guess I should be heading home if I want to get some rest before tomorrow. And I think you could use some sleep too." Santana told Brittany putting her hand on her shoulder and dragging it up and down her arms few times. That did warm Brittany up, more like lit her arm on fire.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Will you be alright walking home by yourself? I could walk you!" Britt said with a hopeful expression on her face.

"It's fine, it's not that far and who would walk _you _home then, huh?"

"Alright, alright.. I had fun tonight, you took my thoughts off that stupid game and I'm feeling so much better now all thanks to you." Brittany said as she turned herself eye to eye with Santana.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Britt. After all, as important it might seem, it really is just a game in the end." She said and was that a step forward? "And I had a lot of fun tonight too, I enjoy spending time with you."

"Me too, let me know when you're free sometime soon, alright?"

"Alright!"

But neither of them moved. Both of them just stand there looking at each other in the eyes and not willing to leave at that moment, or not even remembering that they were supposed to say their goodbyes and head home. The silence was broken by a biker that passed them suddenly and pulled both of them out of the gaze.

"Right, well.. I better get going, goodnight, Britt!" Santana said and leaned in _Holy fuck, oh my god, oh my god!_, she put her hands on Brittany's shoulders leaned in a bit more and placed a soft but firm kiss on Brittany's cheek. She kept her lips there for couple of seconds and pulled back, throwing a shy smile. And without anything else, turned away and left Brittany just standing there frozen.

After Brittany had been watching Santana walk away and disappear of her sight she realised she's been standing there for some time and staring in the distance like a crazy person. So she got inside, hoped the stares skipping one step, not feeling as tired anymore. She was great, everything was amazing and great. She got into her room, tossed her bag somewhere and lied down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling and smiled. What had seemed like the worst night, had turned in the best night ever all thanks to one Santana Lopez. She's magic. And she had kissed her. On the cheek, but it felt amazing! Being kissed by Santana on the cheek, had been better than being kissed by any other girl anywhere. She tried imagining those puffy lips on her own and shuddered at the thought.

If she wasn't sure before, she was sure now – it was definitely on! She was sure that Santana had some kind of feelings for her, but she wanted to get to know those feelings. Even walking and talking with her had put crazy butterflies in her stomach, she just loved everything that Santana was. She had never felt this strongly about anyone, especially not this early.

Brittany took a shower and sang some songs wiggling her hips and danced her way back to her bed, ready for sleep. She checked her phone and it said that she had one message. _Omg, it her! Oh my god, it's actually her! _It was really from Santana and it was really simple  
"_I had an amazing time tonight, I really like spending time with you. Sleep tight and sweet dreams! Niiight! Xx"  
_And with that Brittany slept better than she had in a long time.

* * *

_**Author's note: Thank you for reading!**_

[9]


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

San's POV

You just had your paediatrics shelf exams. You're super glad that's done. You felt so stressed out before it. Theoretically you know pretty much everything there is to know, you had learned everything you could from the books, but it was still very, very stressful. But that's done now. Nothing you can change there anyways, but you feel somewhat confident about it. But the fun starts now, your next rotation is surgery and that's the one you've been looking forward to. It's exciting! You're really excited but one thing kind of scares you though. The long hours. Paediatrics was not as bad, but you spent a lot of time studying because you want to be the best. But surgery is intense, you need to spend a lot of the time in the hospital. But that's what you've been waiting for, right? So here it is!

Since you've been so busy in the hospital and with your studies, you haven't really had any time to spare to meet Brittany again. But you really want to, you really do. It scares you how much you want to. And it scares you that Brittany might think that you don't want to see her anymore. Both of you have been texting each other few times, but that's about it. She texted you letting you know that she did alright in her midterms and that she's doing fine with her studies and thanked you for your help. You're really glad that you were able to help her even if it was only a little bit. Both of you decide to set up another study date when you get back from the Christmas holiday. You can't wait for it already.

* * *

It's finally time to get back to school after spending the holidays with the family. The holidays were as frustrating as you imagined it would be. Also as frustrating as they always were with your family. Your parents spent a lot of the time lecturing you about your studies and how to study and how not to study, what to do and what not to do and so on. They do that. Also there were a lot of the relatives visiting and the house was full most of the time and you are happy to finally be back to your own house so you can enjoy the silence. You haven't had that luxury because you have a couple of _really _loud aunts and they have even louder children, not fun.

It's Saturday so you still have one day before you start your surgery rotation in the hospital. You're really excited about it, it's what you've been waiting for. You feel ready, you think you feel ready. And you know you need to be amazing, leave good impressions. You can do it. You're awesome.

It's also been few weeks since you've seen Brittany and that's been bugging you. It's making you feel sad and you miss her. You miss her a lot. _Oh my god, what if she met some girl while she was on holidays?! _She went to some cruise or something.. You know you haven't been very obvious with showing your emotions but you never are. It's not a thing that comes naturally for you. The only thing left is to hope she's not tired of you or waiting on you or whatever it actually is between you two. You don't even know yourself. But you do know that you like her a lot, like a lot a lot. But you're also scared to let her in, to let her be close to you. You're scared of people finding out about you, of what your parents will do. You've never really been in a real relationship. Well, there were few of them in the high school but all of them were with boys and they never really lasted, because of reasons. There have been a couple of girls you've tried going out with, but it never felt intense enough to risk it, because you were scared. But you can't stop thinking about Brittany. Your mind wonders about what she might be doing right now, where is she. Maybe she's back too. Maybe you two could do something tonight or tomorrow. A date? _Don't be stupid. _You'll never get enough courage to ask her out on an actual date. You never get scared of anything, well pretty much never. But she scares you.

You decide to get your mind off of her and open your laptop. You check your schedule for the next week and see that you have to be at the hospital at 5:30 am on Monday. _Fuck me.. _But you were expecting that. You never thought it would be easy. And you don't like easy.  
You log into facebook and your eyes immediately start searching the people online. And you find what you're looking for. Brittany is online. You think about messaging her. But what would you say. She seems so cool and laid back and awesome, and you feel like a nerd around her. _Ugh…. _But you do really want to see her before you start in the hospital. So you decide to send her a message. You chat for a bit about your holidays and you're thinking of a good way to maybe ask her out or something, but you chicken out and tell her that you'll be in the library tomorrow if she has something she needs to work on. _I hate myself._ Oh well.. A couple of minutes go by before she responds and she actually tells you that she'll see you there. Alright then. At least it's something. At least you'll see her. That's definitely better than nothing, right?

* * *

You get up in a surprisingly good mood. You think it might have something to do with a certain blonde. Just maybe… It's pretty late already, almost 12 pm. You wanted to lay in and get some more sleep while you can. You start making some coffee and jump in the shower before you get ready. You don't even realise that you spend a lot more time choosing what to wear and what to do with your hair than you would normally do for a day in the library. That might also have something to do with a certain blonde. Maybe…

You head out to the library few hours before you told Brittany you would be there because if she needs help on something you want to get some of your studies in before that.

You've been studying for almost 3 hours and don't even realise when someone sits by the desk opposite to you. You keep your head in the books making some notes every now and then.

"You look awfully serious." The person who sat opposite from you suddenly speaks. And it makes you jump. But also it's your favourite voice.

"Oh my god, Brittany! You scared me!" but she just sends you one of those smiles that makes your legs weak. Good thing you're sitting then. "Hey! I didn't even realise you were here. Wait.. How long have you been sitting there?"

"Just a couple of minutes, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked very focused." She says not breaking the eye contact. She has a wide smile on her face that you're pretty sure matches yours, and she looks happy to see you. That's relieving.

"Ha! I needed to go through some things. Anyways.. How are you? How was your drive here?"

"It was alright, my mom drove me and she just left some time ago. I was giddy the whole time in the car, I think she was pretty relieved to finally drop me off." That makes you laugh a bit. Was she giddy because she was going to see you? You really hope so.

"I bet she's gonna miss you anyways. I did." It just comes out of your mouth without you being able to think it through. _It's fine though, isn't it? _It's not weird that you would miss her, why are you so nervous. Maybe because Brittany's eyes widened just a tiny bit and her mouth opened slightly. But nothing had come out yet. _Crap.._

"I missed you too, Santana" ahh that sounded so nice. And you really love how she says your name.

Both of you spend the next moments looking at each other and you give her a shy smile which she returns. Until you decide to break the so comfortable silence between you two.

"So do you have anything you need to get done before the classes next week?"

"Oh right, yeah.. Umm, I have this essay more or less finished and was wondering if you could take a look, you know, to see if it flows right and stuff?" she says and you notice that she doesn't really like asking your help with studies, like she's embarrassed about it.

"Sure thing! Let's take a look" you tell her with an assuring smile.

She takes her laptop out of her bag and comes to your side of the table. She pulls the chair close to yours and slides in the seat. She puts her laptop on the table between you two, opens it and leans on one of the chair handles and you're very aware that your shoulders are touching. You've no idea if she's done it on purpose or not, she's just looking at her laptop and going through her files trying to find the right one.

"Here it is. It's almost done, you'll see a couple of notes where I need to put some more information in and stuff, but it's almost done." She tells you and pushes the laptop a little bit your direction. And you both lean forward at the same time to start reading it. You are very much aware of how close your faces are, but you're trying not to react and just start reading or at least try to.

You're really trying to concentrate on the text but she's just so close and you can smell her shampoo and it smells like fruits and you want to turn your face and look at her. She's so close. You do realise that you need to concentrate because she's actually expecting some feedback on it, so you keep your eyes on the screen and try to push her presence to the back of your mind. It's proving to be very difficult. But after some time you're finally done with it and so is she and you lean back in your chair putting some space between you two. And you miss her.

"It's really good, Brittany! I can see you've worked hard on it. Besides those parts where you've put your own notes to find some information, it's awesome" you tell her with a big smile on your face, you're proud that she's done so well.

"Really? You're not really saying that to spare my feelings?"

"Haha, no! That would kind of make our study sessions useless, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say so.." Brittany says a little bit lower with a sly grin on her face.

That made you blush, and you don't really blush. Maybe you do now..

"Khm.. Yeah.. Right, so do you have anything you need to revise or something? Or do you need some more help on something else?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna catch up on some reading, if that's alright. I mean, if you have to be somewhere..?"

"No no, it's fine. I need to do some reading too."

You don't really speak after that. You're kicking yourself for being so awkward around her. But it's too late now. So after a couple of glances between both of you, you get back to the book you were reading before.

Both of you have been in your own books for some time now when Brittany shifts in her seat and slides lower in her chair, making her leg touch yours. Her knee and calf muscle is touching your leg now and that is the only thing you're concentrated on. Brittany doesn't break the contact and you decide to throw a glance at her. She seems like she's reading her book and again you're not sure if she's done it on purpose or not.

After some time you feel her push your leg with her leg a little bit but you decide to pay no attention to it. But after few seconds she does it again. This time you decide to look up and find her eyes already on you. She has this grin on her face that makes you go hot and does things to your stomach. She makes you smile and you send a nudge back. She smiles at you again and lowers her eyes back to her book. You keep your eyes on her for few more moments. You realise that she's wearing just leggings and her basketball hoody, her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing no makeup. She looks gorgeous. How does she do that? You're so jealous of her ability to look so perfect without even trying. You think back of how much time you spent getting ready just to go to the library today. You wanted to look good for her. But she looks amazing without even putting any effort in. _So unfair.. _

You're still looking at her when she looks up and finds your eyes still on her. She looks at you with this expression that you can't really read.

"Doesn't look like you're getting a lot of your reading done." She tells you with a smile on her lips. You watch her lips. You then remember that she said something.

"Oh, right.. I got distracted I guess." You respond trying to not look at her lips. You wonder how they would feel against yours.

"I get distracted a lot around you too. Actually I think my coach has noticed you and doesn't appreciate you coming to our games." She says with a laugh. You're not sure if she's joking or not.

"Wait, really?" but that makes her laugh, and you love it. It's the best sound.

"Haha, nooo.. Just kidding. Don't worry, you're still very welcome at our games" of course she was kidding, you feel a bit silly. "Speaking of which, there's a home game this week, so maybe if you've got the time you want to come watch?"

"I'll see if I can make it, but if I can I will. I'm starting my surgery rotation and it's gonna be hardcore, but I'm gonna try to make it."

"Alright then. I think I'm gonna head back to the dorms now. I promised Charlie we would catch up on things." She said with a pout on her lips, _oh hell no, why is she so cute?! _She had already put everything her bag.

"It was nice to see you again after all that time, I missed seeing you, Britt." You feel a little bit braver and it's not like it's the end of the world to tell someone you missed them. That's normal people interaction, _right?_

"I missed seeing you too, but we're both back and can see each other a lot more often, okay?" she asks you hopefully with the cutest expression on her face, while she stood up.

"Of course we can!" you wouldn't even be able to say anything else if you wanted to, _just look at that face!_

"Cool beans! I'll see you soon, Santana!" she leaned down and gave you a hug that ended way too soon and you were kind of reluctant to let her go.

"Bye!" you told her and with that she walked off with a smile on her face. Making sure that she left one on yours too after that hug.

You just looked at nothing in particular and smiled for some time. You really had missed her, it was so nice to see her again. You decide to get back to your book, but in a couple of minutes realise that you've been reading the same line over and over again, your thoughts on completely something else. So you let your thoughts fly free and think about all the 'what ifs' you want to. And come to a conclusion that they don't have to be what ifs, because she's very real and interested in you and you could not be a pussy for a change and do something about it if you want it so bad. But it still scares you. And while that thought is on your mind you pack all of your things in your bag and head home, it's not like you can focus on the studies anyways.

* * *

You've pretty much spent the last 3 days in the hospital. It's crazy. Like 'that one guy who sleeps under that bench in the park and barks at people' crazy. You have barely slept, you're exhausted and you feel like a zombie. And you look like one too. It's even crazier than you expected it to be. You were not ready for it. The crazy hours in the hospital and watching the surgeries in the OR and then when you're exhausted and get back home, you can hit the books. There's this one surgeon that enjoys quizzing you on things he thinks are simple, so you've been studying extra hard just to impress him if you have to spend a lot of the time with him in the next couple of months. But you love it too. It's pretty miserable to be a 3rd year student cause no one in the OR takes you seriously, because you don't know anything and you really are useless, but you can see yourself in few years when you're the one standing by the table doing all the work. That drives you on. You don't really know how you're gonna deal with the long hours and little sleep for the next couple of months but you're gonna deal with it when it comes. One day at a time.

It's Thursday now and it's the day of Brittany's game. You have barely talked to her, she texted you the day and time of the game. You should be able to make it if you finish on time today and there isn't anything that you _must_ learn by tomorrow. You really want to see her. You need something to lift your spirits. Also it's almost weekend so maybe you'll gather your courage and you'll ask her out. Maybe…

You got to watch a cool surgery today and you were even allowed to touch something, so today has been pretty good. And you're happy that you finished up in time, so you have enough time to run back home and get ready for the game.

You jump in a quick shower and rush around getting ready. You can't choose what to wear again. This is becoming a problem. You can never decide what to wear when you're about to see Brittany. Maybe you should do the same as she does, so you throw on some jeggings, a sweater and boots, make a messy bun and look in the mirror, _hahahahah, no. _So that's not gonna work. You are jealous that you can't pull it off. You didn't used to care that much. You end up wearing tight black jeans, a simple white shirt and a leather jacket, you think you look alright and like you're not actually trying as hard as you are. Then you realise that you're trying to look like you're not trying and that's just stupid. You still have time to straighten your hair and after putting on makeup, because you look exactly like you should, like you haven't slept for three days, you head out.

You get to the gym just as it's filling up and head in excited to see Brittany. You find her on the court warming up, she's shooting some three pointers and looks so sexy in the warm-up suit. _I guess I have a thing for sport's wear, it's fine. _You think about if you should let her know that you're here or not. You try to catch her attention with a wave when she's kind of looking in your direction, but she doesn't notice you. You start walking by the team's bench, still throwing glances at her when you see her friend Charlie run up to Brittany and point in your direction. She looks confused at the start and then notices you. As soon as her eyes land on yours, the biggest smile appears on her face and puts a matching one on yours. She waves at you and you wave back, she gestures something at you but you have no idea what she meant, but she's not coming over so she might have tried to say that she can't come over right now, so you send her thumbs up and go to find a seat.

The game starts off in few minutes and find that you're nervous for Brittany to do good. You've come to love watching basketball. At the very start one of your friends from school had made you go because you never go anywhere, and that is true, you don't. You hate people most of the time. But the more you watched the more you've grown to like it. It might have something to do with a certain blonde though. Now you're yelling stuff, clapping and cheering the team on. It's fun. You don't even feel bad that you've come by yourself. _I should catch up with my friends. _You've had a study/food eating session with some of your friends from the school after the hospital one night, but you haven't spent too much time with them really, except from the hospital.

The game has been going really good. Britt's team is winning by 15 points and Brittany is doing really well. It's half time now and the teams head in to their locker rooms. You decide to spend the time on your phone checking what's new and playing Candy Crush, you've been stuck on this one level forever and it's driving you mad.

After a while the other team comes back and you decide to watch them instead of playing that stupid game. You see the girl who elbowed Britt in the stomach in the second period and squint your eyes at her. _Bitch._

Then your attention gets back to the other team that is coming on the court once again. You see Brittany walk on the court and she grabs a ball and goes for a lay up. You think she looks really sexy when she plays basketball, and also always. They warm up for a while and the referee blows his whistle and they run back to their coach. You watch Brittany closely and suddenly she looks up right at you and smiles at you. You wink at her and see her smile grow even wider, that makes your stomach flutter. She looks back at the coach and soon after that they head back to start playing again.

They have had the lead for all of the game and it's a pretty easy win. Well, at least from where you are sitting. It might be different if you're actually playing. You watch them cheering and hugging and high fiving each other. You're clapping and watching a tired but happy Brittany head to her bench and high fiving the coach, and when she looks up to you, you send her an air kiss and she's beaming.

You look at your watch and see that it's quite late and you want to read this one article about the surgery you're gonna be participating in tomorrow, so you need to head home. You hurry down the bleachers to catch Brittany before she heads in the locker room.

"You were so good, Britt! Congrats on your win!" you tell her as you go in for a hug.

"Whooa! Hold up, I'm all sweaty!" she says and tries to stop you, but you go in for a hug anyways, it's not like you care, and she's hot and all that. "Oh, okay. Thanks! I'm really glad that you came."

"Yeah, I finished up in time and I wouldn't miss it, if I could make it, I love watching you play."

"Hey, Britt! Come on, lets go! The coach is gonna have a talk with us, lets gooooo!" Charlie interrupted you.

"Ugh, I kind of need to be there for that. I'm sorry. Are you still gonna be around when I get out?"

"I kind of need to head home now, I have this article I need to read for tomorrow and I need to get some sleep, I've slept like 10 hours this week." You regret that you have to go, because you see how her face drops a little bit and she's pouting again.

"Alriiiiight, well, have a nice evening, and get some rest, you crazy!" she says, hugs you really quickly and runs off.

* * *

You've been home for a while and are done with reading the article. It's almost 12 pm and you need to be up by 5 am, so you're not gonna get enough sleep again. _Oh well… _You walk into the kitchen to get some water when someone rings your doorbell. You wonder how it might be as it's late and no one said they were coming over. So you look through the window and are pleasantly surprised that you find Brittany standing outside your door. You realise that you look like crap. As soon as you got in you threw one some old sweats and a t shirt, you're pretty much ready for bed and have no makeup on and your hair is kind of messy. You panic a little bit, running your hands through the hair to make it look at least somewhat presentable and open the door.

"Britt, what are you doing here?" you say with not faked surprise in your voice.

"Umm, I just didn't really get to talk to you and I hadn't seen you all week and I missed you and thought that I would come by and then thought that I wouldn't, but then when I decided that I would it was pretty late and yeah, so here I am." She was rambling like crazy and seemed nervous.

"It's fine, don't worry, I didn't sleep or anything. I was just about to, but you didn't wake me up. Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, I… Ugh, I just need to.. I have to do something first" she said as she looked deep in your eyes and you realised a little bit too late what she was about to do when she was already leaning in and the only thing you could do was close your eyes.

She leaned in and your heart was beating like crazy, it felt like it was trying to break out of your chest. The time was going so much slower and when you thought your lips would touch nothing happened. You could feel her sweet breath on your tongue, she was so close, you were about to open your eyes, when her lips slightly grazed yours. It was such a light touch but your heart almost stopped. Your stomach was doing crazy flips. Then her lips found yours once again and pressed down a little bit firmer and made your legs go weak. She held her lips on yours for few second before pulling away. Your head was spinning by that point. As soon as her lips left yours, you missed how they felt together. You opened your eyes and found her still close to you. She was looking right in your eyes, like waiting for you to say or do something. All you could do was to just do the same as her. You both were just looking in each other's eyes not saying anything. You're not sure how much time passed, it might have been few seconds, might have been few minutes, but you felt a smile creep up on your face. That was like reassurance to Brittany that everything is fine and a shy smile crept on her face too. You gathered all of your courage and leaned in to place another soft kiss on her lips, and your legs went weak again. Seemed like Brittany noticed and her hands made it to your arms to hold you up. She had the sweetest lips and they felt like heaven against yours. Her lips started to move slowly with yours and they found this slow rhythm that made it seem like you've been doing this for years already. The whole time it felt like your heart was gonna break through the ribcage and your stomach was going crazy too. It was the best feeling you've ever felt. You wanted it to never end, but soon you both had to stop for some air.

"Uhm, I didn't want to take the chance that it might take another 4 days when I would see you next." Brittany shyly told you.

"I'm glad you didn't." you said looking into her eyes. _Have I blinked, I feel like I haven't blinked for ages._

"Yeah, me too. Sorry that I came by this late. I had to give myself a pep talk and I thought of a lot of things to say that I didn't really say." That made you laugh a little bit, she seems like the coolest person on earth and she was so nervous about this, so cute.

"So do you want to come in then?"

"Oh, right. I dunno, I mean, it's really late and you said that you haven't slept that much this week, so maybe you should catch up on your sleep, you know. I just wanted to do that, you know, get myself together and let you know how I feel."

"Mm, you're sweet." _She's the cutest._ "I have to get up at 5 am and I am really tired, but I bet I'll have so much better sleep now."

"Ha, well I hope so." She said and then went silent, and just looked at you for a while. "Right, okay, I should go. Goodnight, Santana!"

She leaned in and pecked you on the lips once more. As she was pulling away, you softly grabbed her hoody and pulled her back to your lips to kiss them once more. Her lips lingered on yours for few seconds when you let her go and both of you pulled back. She had a dopy smile on her face and you laughed a bit, everything was so perfect.

"See you soon, Britt!" you told her as she was stepping back.

"Bye!" and with that she headed back to the dorms.

You closed the door and leaned against it closing your eyes and remembering every perfect second of what had just happened. You couldn't believe it. You stayed there for few moments thinking about how it felt to have her lips on your and smiled. With the same smile on your face you headed to your bedroom to get some rest.

[10]


End file.
